Pax Aries
The beginning The Nation of Pax Aries was formed on the island formly known as Ireland. The begining was harsh, the first citzens lived in only huts at the time, but with the alliance of NADC taking in the backwards nation of Pax Aries, the nation grew stronger everyday. 'Pax Aries while part of NADC' Pax Aries grew fast under the instruction fellow NADC members, The nation grew to a respectable level. At the beginning of the BLEU-NADC War, Pax Aries was overlooked by the forces of BLEU. Going against standing NADC orders not to attack, the congress of Pax Aries voted to fight, the military attacked nations of BLEU, within two hours of the war, Pax Aries was counter-attacked by three nations of the Finnish Cooperation Organization, putting Pax Aries military forces at 5 to 1 rato against. In less than a week, Pax Aries had suffered a Country wide ZI. After the war ended, the people of Pax Aries found themselves living in the ruins, within two months the nation was surpassed it's prewar levels and had fully recovered from the war faster than most NADC nations had. In the remaining weeks before Pax Aries left NADC, Pax Aries had passed the 50 nation ranking mark in the alliance. 'Pax Aries leaves NADC' The ambassador of Pax Aries to NADC, Mr. Kevin P. Roberts, found himself increasingly distressed with NADC governmental policies, and Prime Minister Cidjackaries being rebuffed on his questions to other NADC members, Congress voted 145 to 0 to split from NADC. Pax Aries quickly closed it's boarders, and slipped into peace mode due to open threats of hostiles against the nation. 'Global Democratic Alliance welcomes Pax Aries' President Cidjackaries toured a number of Alliance halls (also known as IRC chat rooms) and found the members of GDA the best fit for his nation, less than a week later, the nation of Pax Aries Raised the GDA flag across the nation and found a principal to defend. May 11th, 2008 The nation of Pax Aries was picked to be the official ambassador to CIS August 1st, 2008 The First Street Stock Market opens. 'Government make up of Pax Aries' The current make-up of the Federal portion of the government is divided up into 4 sections: Republican assembly Made up of 145 elected members who hold the position for 3 years, responsible for adminstrative oversight of the various parts of the government and the major section responsible for policy making. Prime Minister Made up of one person and a selected staff, to include advisors, position is for life, unless the Republican assembly has a 100% support vote for removal. Replacement in that case is elected by popular vote. Economic assembly Made up by appointed members of the various economic zones within Pax Aries, seats are gained by GDP percentage of each zone, (example, GDP of 250,000 would give that zone 2 seats, GDP of 100,000 = 1 seat.) The Economic assembly oversees trade and economic policy for all of Pax Aries. Foreign affairs Ministry Though falls under direct control of the Prime Minster's office, the Foreign affairs Ministry is set-up to handle all Foreign affairs, to include immigration policy. The current make-up of the Economic Zone government: There are 5 Economic Zones, each headed by a popular voted citzen that holds a college degree. The Economic Zones are responsible for the general welfare of the citzens in that area and the advancement of economical opportunity within that zone. Economic Zone borders are fluid, as they can increase and decrease dependant on the population density, and GDP (as each economic Zone GDP is kept at par with other economic zones) Pax Aries military Though the nation of Pax Aries is not a First world power, the military is highly trained. Current units include: Army: 1st PAA Corps --''Disbanded after the BLEU-NADC War." 2nd PAA Corps (16,000 troops, 1,000 tanks) Pax Aries Marine Corps: 1st PAMC Brigade (2,000 Marines, 800 tanks) 2nd PAMC Brigade (2,000 Marines, 200 tanks) VMA-314 "Blue eagles" XF-22 "Thunderblot" (12 Aircraft) VMA-45 -- Disbanded after the defeat at the Battle of the line Air Force: 1st Fighter Wing: 45th PATFS " Grey Goose" XF-22 (12 Aircraft) 46th PATFS " Roger Dodgers" XF-22 (12 Aircraft) 47th PATFS --''Disbanded, Flew Yak-9s'' 48th PATFS " Red Rangers" XF-22 (12 Aircraft) 8Th Bomber Wing: 99Th Bomber Squadron "Death Bringers" BF-160 (2 Aircraft) Navy: 1st Defense fleet: PAX John Paul Jones 3rd Idea Squadron